fire emblem double awakening
by gh152 the 2nd
Summary: what if seven friends end up in the world of fire emblem awakening armed with nothing but the various kamen rider double sets. Including t2 memories. Now having to face a unknown rider that is allied with grima can soul and his friends stop the fell dragon and save their world. Ocxpaine, canon pairings.


Kamen rider double awakening

summary: what if seven friends end up in the world of fire emblem awakening armed with nothing but the various kamen rider double sets. Including t2 memories. Now having to face a unknown rider that is allied with grima can soul and his friends stop the fell dragon and save their world. Ocxpaine, canon pairings.

I don't own fire emblem or kamen rider those belong to their respective owners.

Chapter one enter the world of fire emblem.

It was a calm June day for one tamashii souto. The dark blue haired teen with amber eyes was dressed exactly like sora from kingdom hearts two only he replaced the shoes and necklace with the shoes vent wore in megaman zx and a necklace of a dragon pendant. Strapped to his back was a key blade replica and in the pouch on his pants was a lost driver and the t2 joker,metal,and trigger memories. Also strapped to his back was the metal shaft and trigger magnum. Checking if he had everything before he switched the gloves to the same gloves vent wore in zx advent. Ready soul left his mid back length ponytail flying behind him as the spiked bangs flew everywhere in the wind as he ran to the local hangout of his friends.

(tamashii's pov)

Oh hey there names tamashii souto but friends call me soul im just your normal kamen rider and video gamer fan and just all around average guy. Well that's what I want to say but thing is I am not normal. I mean who has naturally dark blue hair and amber eyes? As far as I know im the only one. And that's not including my past. At the age of three I was orphaned in a bombing incident and because of my hair and eyes I was never adopted. The only good thing I had in this world was my friends and what I had on me at the moment. I had no clue why I was given so much bad luck but after that day I had a odd ability. I could see spirits. I didn't tell my friends about it as I didn't want them to worry. Mostly I can see ghosts of animals and even have one constantly following me. A green fox with white tipped tail and paws. I called it aero as it was flying all the time. Speaking of which aero was now right next to me. Guess he wanted to give me some company. I was going to meet up with my friends to go to the local gamer con. Since kamen rider battaride war 2 was coming out me and my friends wanted to get into the spirit of the convention. Oh there's me friends now well here I go!

(third person pov)

soul saw a blond girl with purple eyes dressed exactly like rouge the bat complete with bat wings and a white wig that resembled rouge's hairstyle it even had bat ears the exact same as rouge's. Strapped to her hip was a replica of Dante sparda's two hand guns. She had replaced the boots of the outfit with a replica of organization xlll boots. She even replaced the large heart chest-plate with a replica of asuna's chest armor from sword art online. Her name is senya hikari age 17.

next to her was a red haired teen with emerald eyes dressed exactly like Dante only replacing the black pants with a replica of the same pants soul was wearing and added a pair of goggles on top. This was Geo hikari senya's big brother at age 19.

with them was a green haired girl with blue eyes dressed exactly like Pandora from megaman zx only she replaced the helmet with a recolored replica of zero's helmet colored blue. Her staff was strapped to her back. Her name was karinima or Karin for short age 18.

Next to her was a male with silver hair and black eyes dressed like hassao from .hack before he was pk'ed in the games. he had hassao's scythe and twin daggers on his person. And had decided not to take the helmet that came with the armor. His name was max sky age 18.

the next one was a purple and white haired girl with red eyes dressed exactly like Elsa from fairy tail in her heart Cruz armor. She had two lances that looked like drills on her back. Her name was yamakina or kina for short. Her age was 17.

the final guy was a black haired teen with Grey eyes dressed exactly like kirito from sword art online in his black swordsman outfit and armed with what looked like 's buster with cyber sword attachment. His name was shin korima age 19. with soul they were all wearing kamen rider double merchandise. Senya had the kamen rider accel driver and memory set. Her brother had the double driver with the same memories as soul and the other double driver was owned by max and both each had a extra memory. For Geo it was extreme and for max it was fang. Kina had the kamen rider eternal set of the t2 memories and eternal edge along side her own lost driver she repainted blue instead of red. Karin had a lost driver as well but her memory was skull. And shin had a lost driver with the t2 cyclone, heat and Luna memories. Senya had the engine memory but soul handed her the engine blade to complete her set. "hey so we are all here" asked soul. "yep so your going as sora with what looks like a little of vent from megaman" asked Geo. "interesting we all chose costumes based on our personalities" noted senya with a smirk. Soul rolled his eyes. "act like that and see if I care if we get thrown out of the convention. Everyone have their kamen rider stuff" asked soul. "yep now let's go we are wasting time here" said max. shin nodded. "yep we better head out" said shin. "let's go" said kina. "oh I can't wait for the new kamen rider game to come out" said Karin. The seven went out to the convention and had a good time. Senya added to her costume with a modified hood and cape colored blue. The group had put on their drivers and was holding onto their main memories. Well they were holding onto their entire set at least. As a gag soul got the key t2 and a extra eternal edge to use with friends had a fun time until what sounded like a call for help rang through their minds. Looking around the seven friends tried to find the source before a blue glow from beneath their feet made soul look down to see the out-realm gate under the seven. And just their luck they were at a abandoned part of the convention. With a bright flash they vanished. And thus a adventure begins.

(End chapter)

a/n: I had this idea for a while now and no it is not a self insert fic. I just wanted to let you all know that things are going to follow the same story line as the game and the more canon pairing. Only thing different is that there will be a extra seven charactors in this. Like in fire emblem kiva awakening the riders will scatter on arrival and here is a list of who is which rider.

Kamen rider joker – tamashii souto

kamen rider cyclone – shin korima

kamen rider double – Geo hikari and max sky

kamen rider accel – senya hikari

kamen rider eternal – Karin

kamen rider skull – kina

and our extra villain rider won't be revealed until the two year time skip. Just bear with me when I write this. If you have any dopant suggestions use this form in a review or pm.

Memory-

description-

abilities-

and who becomes this dopant and why-

if you follow this I am sure it will make this pretty interesting. Also I will need a beta for this as I stink at fight scenes to be frank. Battles are not my forte unfortunately. If you are interested pm me and I will see if we can set up a docx connection to work on them. This was just the intro and I am sure you will enjoy this story.

This has been gh152 the second and I will see you in a new era.

Signing off


End file.
